ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie
The Splatoon Movie (or simply known as Splatoon) is a 2022 American computer animated action-adventure comedy film adapted from Nintendo's Splatoon franchise. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation, distributed by Universal Pictures, and in association with Nintendo. The original music score for the film is composed by James Newton Howard and the archival music from the original Splatoon video game is composed by Toru Minegishi and Shiho Fujii. The Splatoon Movie was released on November 22, 2020. It received positive reviews from critics and TBD. Summery The film took the elements from the first and second game, with adding new sub-plots and new characters, following the story about Squidwin, a 14-year-old Inkling boy who recruit the other Inklings to their mission at Octo Valley to stop the army of Octolings and Octarains, lead by DJ Octavio, from plotting to pilfer the Great Zapfish to unleash the power to demolish their hometown of Inkopolis. Plot The film opens where the party is taking place celebrating at the small house in the metropolis city of Inkopolis, where it is the sixth birthday of Squidwin, a blue-haired Inkling boy. Squidwin opens one last present, which is from his father Lark, which reveals a water toy gun, even though Squidwin was looking forward to get his own real Ink Gun, but for now, he's been told by his family that he will get his own real Ink Gun when he gets older. As Squidwin walks outside to play Turf War with his friends Peter and TJ with their own water guns, he suddenly discovers the another world on the other side of Inkopolis which is called Octo Valley. Despite for being warned by their family to never go there because it's dangerous, the three boys enters the land out of curiosity. However, the three boys are trapped by Octolings and chased to a dead end, where the Octolings has their chance to finish them up. Thankfully for the young Inklings, Lark arrives for his son and his gang's rescue as he fights with the three Octolings while Squidwin, Peter and TJ escape. However, Squidwin decides to return to his father worried for his safety. When he goes to him, he is distracted with trying to protect his son, so they decide to both escape together. However, Lark trips over while carrying Squidwin by piggyback, and he is killed ("splattered") by the Octolings in front of Squidwin's eyes. He narrowly escapes death, and breaks down in tears when Peter, TJ and his family find him at the border between Inkopolis and Octo Valley. Later, several shots show Squidwin and his family attending Lark's funeral. It is revealed that Squidwin managed to collect his father's Custom Splattershot Jr., which he holds close to his heart in remembrance of his father. Eight years later, Squidwin, now grown up into 14, is been joined to the Turf War to compete the orange team. In the middle of a Turf War - we see that it is blue vs orange. Squidwin is participating, dodging blasts of orange ink while he charges forwards, attempting to ink the battlefield, while his smitten eyes are caught by an orange Inkling girl, who is one of the orange team. However, after an Inkzooka attack from the opposition, Squidwin is the only Inkling remaining in his area - a dramatic scene ensues as Squidwin continues to ink the area while being pursued by a group of orange Inklings. The camera pans out as we see Beako and Fins commentating on the event - beside them are Marie and Callie, reporting the event for Inkopolis News, and Earl, who films the event for TV. The camera then pans to Lil, who is cheerleading for the Orange Team while quietly making fun of Squidwin to her friends. We also see Peter and TJ who are watching the event on TV from Jelly's Jellyfish Pizza Prince Pizzeria, cheering Squidwin while Sheldon and Crusty Sean enter the restaurant, cheering on the blue team. Cutting back to Squidwin, Beako announces that 60 seconds remain of the Turf War - Squidwin calls for his allies' help as he is surrounded by three Orange Inklings. No one comes to his aid, as the other Blue Inklings are covering Turf. Squidwin is KO'd and the match comes to a close. Suspense rises as the crowd cheer - Judd and Li'l Judd examine the arena while Squidwin heads for the changing rooms with his teammates, angry that they did not support him in the last few seconds. The results are called and Orange Team have won. Squidwin claims that his teammates are the reason for their loss, and in an attempt to calm him down, Squidwin's teammates only provoke him further, to the point where Squidwin interrupts the live TV broadcast in rage, claiming the results to be "fixed". As he storms out of the arena, Lil watches on, finding the ordeal to be hilarious. In the Pizzeria, Peter and TJ are visibly embarrassed by Squidwin's temper tantrum. Squidwin returns home to his widowed mother Aqua, and his little sister Ruthie, still furious about his teammates. He storms to his room where he collapses on his bed, while muttering to Clapper, his pet nudibranch, that he doesn't want to ever participate in a Turf War again. Squidwin arrives at Inkopolis High School (IHS), only to notice that most of the other Inklings are staring and laughing at him, mocking about him for his loss of temper in the previous day's events. Still frustrated, he meets with his best friends, Peter and TJ, and tries to excuse his actions. Nevertheless, the Inklings head to their first lesson, History, where Squidwin mutters to himself that "life isn't fair". Next to him is an orange inkling, a new girl at school, who was in the Turf War the day before - she introduces herself as Pen and comments on Squidwin's tantrum. Squidwin is too fed up to argue and tries to laugh it off. He walks with Pen to the lunch table, and she assures him that it could've been worse. Squidwin agrees, but the two Inklings accidentally cross paths with the TentaCrew, an infamous street gang and the school bullies - they tease Squidwin about his tantrum and proceed to throw punches at him. Pen steps in to defend Squidwin, only to be hurt as well. Everyone else in the Cafeteria watches on and laughs as Squidwin and Pen are humiliated. As Squidwin and Pen walks off to leave, one of the Inklings slips on a food which left on the ground, and falls down causing to throw his meal towards Squidwin and Pen, but the two ducks which an inkling's tray of food then accidentally splats a leader of the TantaCrew, Crush, to his back. After the scared inkling runs away to avoid himself from getting hurt by Crush, the furious TantaCrew leader turns back to glare at Squidwin and Pen, thinking if they did it on purpose. The two Inklings and the TentaCrew launches to the chase towards him around the school. Squidwin and Pen hides one of the school lockers before Squidwin accidentally sneezes caught the TentaCrew attention and finds them. Pen and Squidwin runs outside the school with the TentaCrew still chasing them, until the two Inklings rushes to Squidwin's house to hide the garage. After hearing Squidwin taunting them, the TentaCrew threats him and Pen that they will come back for a visit before heading off. Worried and upset, Pen decided to refuse Squidwin to become friends and then leaves, which lead Squidwin feeling betrayed. Aqua is shocked to see Squidwin got beaten by the TentaCrew and takes him inside the house, but the dog and goose workers Dug and Gus spots Squidwin and explains his mother the truth that Squidwin lost the yesterday's Turf War with his team, thanks to the Oranage team. Aqua, angry and disappointed, realized that Squidwin was been lying to her earlier, and got reported from school about Squidwin's behavior before grounding him by sending him to bed. Squidwin collapses in his bed, crying, and wishing that his father was still around to help him as he looks at the Custom Splattershot Jr. that he had kept for 8 years since his death. Squidwin comes to school the next day, being humiliated not only for his temper tantrum at the turf war, but for his beating by the TentaCrew the day before. He goes to Chemistry class, sitting next to TJ while being utterly bored. Suddenly, the school alarm goes off as the entire class goes into panic. The Octarains, equipped with deadly weapons, bursts through the classroom door, firing toxic ink everywhere. In the frenzy, Squidwin and TJ manage to escape and meet with Peter and Pen, who had a class together. They cross paths with the Octolings, and are only able to safely get out of the school thanks to Riri and Lima, who attack the Octolings to distract them from splattering more Inklings. Eventually, the six Inklings make it to Inkopolis Square, where the police force are prevalent with many Octolings raiding shops, including Jelly's Jellyfish Pizza Prince Pizzeria, Ammo Knights, Cooler Heads and Jelly Fresh. Another Inkling calls them over to escape into a sewer, and as they enter, Pen recognizes the Inkling as Callie, one of the Squid Sisters. A dramatic escape scene ensues as seven Inklings run through the sewers away from the Octolings that are chasing them. Lima is caught by an Octoling and seemingly brainwashed. With Callie's help, the gang reach Octo Canyon, a small outpost which is very far away from Inkopolis. Meanwhile, in Inkopolis, Squidwin's house is raided by Octolings. Aqua and Ruthier escapes to the streets, where they meet up with Crusty Sean, Jelly and Annie, who are making their way to Sheldon's underground bunker to hide, before Lil and her boyfriend, Klips joins in as well. Unfortunately, Aqua, Ruthie, Annie, Jelly and Crusty Sean are captured and brainwashed by Colonel Octavia. Lil and Klips, try running away, but Klips is brainwashed. Lil, heartbroken, decided to find help to save Klips. In Octo Canyon, Callie and her grandfather Captian Cuttlefish explains to Squidwin, Pen, TJ, Peter and Rose that the Octolings have raided Inkopolis, wanting to steal the Great Zapfish. She also states that Marie, her assistant, has gone missing, presumably kidnapped by the Octolings. They enlists the five Inklings to become agents, working to foil the Octolings' plots. Their first task for Squidwin and Pen is to visit Pufferfish Cliffs to find out who is leading the Octolings. Squidwin quickly agrees to the idea of working with Pen, whom he has developed a crush on, although Pen is hesitant. Peter, knowing that Squidwin has a crush on Pen, convinces Pen to help their cause. She eventually agrees and they depart for Pufferfish Cliffs. Meanwhile, the TentaCrew hides from the Octarains attack until they are been accompanied by the OctoCrew. Crush is about to hurt those OctoCrew, but of course, the leader of the OctoCrew, Octino, killed Crush with a splat by his ink gun, which lead to Plumma and Gippy barely makes a run for it until being caught and brainwashed by Octavia. While at Pufferfish Cliffs, Squidwin and Pen meet Sparkles, an Elite Octoling fired from the Octarian Army and ditched at Pufferfish Cliffs because she was talking to Inklings in captivity and they believed she was a spy. who served as targets for the Octolings. She gives them inside information about the Octarian Army, including telling them that DJ Octavio, its leader, is planning to enslave the Inklings that survived the Inkopolis attack. Pen asks Callie (via phone) if Sparkles can join their group, and she agrees, but tells them that her squadron are moving towards Octo Gorge, where the Octarians are preparing the Great Octoweapon to use against Inkopolis. Squidwin and Pen decided to do the same but on the way, they are attacked by a colossal crab. Squidwin and Pen are tied up and about to be eaten when Sparkles uses her Octobrush to kill the crab and free them both. At this point, Squidwin and Pen realize they can trust Sparkles, seeing as she just saved their lives. On the way to Octo Gorge, Callie's group, consisting of Peter, TJ, and Riri, find another abandoned Octoling. Rose prepares to kill her, but TJ stops her. The Octoling introduces herself as Sakura and she tells them her story, which is very similar to Sparkles' story. They let Sakura join, and then continue, later realising that Sakura was wearing Inkling gear, meaning she is on their side. Meanwhile, Squidwin's group set up camp for the night. Over the campfire, Sparkles tells them that her older brother once died in combat against Inklings 8 years ago, and Squidwin tells her that a similar thing happened to him. Squidwin goes to sleep, thinking about his love for Pen, and hoping that his mother is still alright. Colonel Octavia and several brainwashed Inklings return to Octo Fortress, where the brainwashed Inklings are told to seek out any other Inklings and capture them as well. Aqua, Ruthie, Crusty Sean, Annie, Klips and Lima are shown to be brainwashed. Octavia then goes to DJ Octavio for orders, and he simply tells her to locate any remaining Inklings and either kill or brainwash them. The following morning, Squidwin's group and Callie's group meet up at Octo Gorge, preparing to infiltrate the Octo Fortress, after Judd and Lil show up outside the Fortress, attempting to rescue Li'l Judd and Klips respectively. Callie devises a plan for the entire group to split up into three divisions, to minimize their chances of being captured. The groups that are decided are as follows: * Squidwin, Pen, Lil & TJ * Peter, Sparkles & Riri * Callie, Judd, Sakura & Captian Cuttlefish First, the camera follows Squidwin's group as they attempt to reach the fortress' inner sanctum where they can find DJ Octavio. However, while they are sneaking through the castle, Squidwin and Lil begin arguing, which leads to them being spotted by Octolings. Squidwin is hit by their lime green ink and falls unconscious, but Pen is able to perform CPR to resurrect him, much to her own disgust. They then encounter, to Squidwin's surprise, Aqua, who is at first unresponsive. However, after they turn their backs, Aqua and Ruthie, who both has been brainwashed, ties them all up except TJ, who manages to get away. Meanwhile, Peter's group ambush Loopus, who is giving orders to some brainwashed slaves including Lima, Li'l Judd and Klips. After Sparkles takes out Loopus, a brainwashed Lima sounds an alarm which causes Octolings to storm the room. They manage to fend off against most of them until Tento, one of DJ Octavio's henchmen, begins to brainwash them. Thankfully, TJ enters and splatters Tento, allowing to Peter, Sparkles and Rose to escape while more enforcements are called. At the same time, Callie, Judd, Sakura and Captian Cuttlefish decided to infiltrate the fortress from the roof. However, they are quickly caught and brainwashed by Octavia. She orders them to find the other Inklings which are in the fortress. TJ leads Peter, Sparkles and Riri to where Squidwin, Pen and Lil had been tied up. They are freed but when Aqua and Ruthie returns, they have no choice but to fight against them, much to Squidwin's dismay. They eventually manage to tie her up instead, while continuing to go deeper into the fortress. On the way, they encounter Saucer, another Octarian general, who captures and brainwashes Rose, Lil and TJ. Now, the only ones that remain are Peter, Sparkles, Squidwin and Pen. They reach DJ Octavio's throne room, where Octavia tells them that all of their friends have been brainwashed, and they are next. The four remaining Inklings fight together against several Octolings, even defeating Octavia in the process. However, when DJ Octavio arrives, he is able to brainwash Peter and Sparkles with his music. Squidwin and Pen manage to cover their ears to avoid being brainwashed. During the fight against Octavio, he knocks over a fire lamp, which causes the throne room's large curtains to catch fire. Octavio orders all of his brainwashed slaves to evacuate the building, fearing that his army will be killed in the growing inferno. Eventually, Octavio is defeated, but a large steel beam falls from above, trapping Pen inside the room as the castle continues to burn down. Squidwin rushes outside, where everyone has been freed from mind control, and calls out for help, saying that Pen is trapped inside the building. Sparkles, Peter and TJ leap to his aid as the four Inklings run back into the burning building. Sir Jacques and Earl show up to broadcast the fire on the news, while a fire fighting department, consisting of Crusty Sean, Jelonzo, Sheldon, Beako and Fins, try to extinguish the blaze. Squidwin eventually finds Pen, and they find a way to escape through the air vents. Suddenly, a large portion of the castle roof falls, which causes Sparkles, Peter and TJ to evacuate. Squidwin and Pen crawl through the air vents to escape, although the vents are quickly filling with smoke. Pen falls unconcious and Squidwin carries her outside, seconds before the entire castle collapses. Sparkles comes to Squidwin, telling him that Pen has inhaled too much smoke and won't survive. Desperate, Squidwin tries to perform CPR on Pen, but it doesn't work. Tearful, Squidwin leaves the scene, but he suddenly hears Pen cough, confirming that she is alive. He hugs her, overjoyed that she is alive, and she thanks him for saving his life. After several days in hospital, Pen is visited by Squidwin along with Aqua and Ruthie, after Lil and two of the TentaCrew, now redeemed, came to apologized to Squidwin for their mean act to him. Squidwin tells her that the Octarians were defeated and many of the Octolings, who were under mind control the whole time, came to live in Inkopolis. At this moment, Squidwin confesses his feelings for Pen, and she reveals that she feels the same. They kiss just before Aqua tearfully in joy gives her son a big hug. Then later a music concert celebration is held at Inkopolis, performed by the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie), along with The Chirpy Chips, where all the Inklings, including Squidwin and now recovered Pen, along with the Octolings and other animal citizens dance to the beat before the film ends and the credits roll. Characters (OC) = Original characters for this film adaptation, so please do not steal. Characters are sorted by order of appearance in the movie. *Squidwin Cephalopod, a 14-year-old blue inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless blue inkling boy from the original game, not an OC) *Lark Cephalopod, Squidwin's father who is the hero for Inkopolis. (OC) *Aquarium "Aqua" Cephalopod, Squidwin's widow mother (OC) *Peter, a purple intelligent inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless purple inkling boy from the original game, not an OC) *Turner Jackson "TJ", a timid turquoise inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless turquoise inkling boy from the original game, not an OC) *Beako, a pelican sport announcer for Turf War competition (OC) *Fins, a fish sport announcer for Turf War competition and live inside a pelican's mouth (OC) *The Squid Sisters, two of Inkopolis' popular pop idol and new reporters for Inkopolis News Time. Despite their name, they're actually cousins. Also, they're the grandaughters of Cap'n Cuttlefish. **Callie **Marie *Lilac "Lil" Teuthida, an intelligent female Inkling who's a Turf War cheerleader and she's also Squidwin's annoying ex-girlfriend (OC) *Cindy, one of Lil's friends and cheerleading member (OC) *Sir Jacques, a director jellyfish for Inkopolis News Time (OC) *Earl, an emperor penguin cameraman and Sir Jacques' assistant (OC) *Penelope "Pen" Inkwell, a 14 year old tomboyish orange inkling girl who is Squidwin's love interest (Note: She's based on an official nameless orange inkling girl from the original game, not an OC) *Sheldon, a horseshoe crab shop keeper of Ammo Knights *Crusty Sean, a shrimp shop keeper of Shrimp Kicks *Jelly, a jellyfish pizza deliverer of Jellyfish Pizza Prince pizzeria (OC) *Judd, a cat turf war referee *Li'l Judd, Judd's son. *Ruthie Cephalopod, Squidwin's young sister (OC), Squidwin's 7-year-old sister who is a Squid Scout for the Girl Squid Scout Cookie Service. *Clapper, Squidwin's pet nudibranch and film's comic relief character (OC) *Klips, a photo-shooting Inkling boy and Lil's boyfriend (OC) *Mr. Lob, a lobster school teacher for Inkopolis High School (OC) *TentaCrew, the school bullies who attempt to hurt poor Squidwin twice, but fail: **Crush, a tough mean male pink Inkling bully (OC) **Plumma, a dark purple tomboyish Inkling girl (OC) **Gippy, a male green inkling (OC) *Mail Stork, a bird that flies around Inkopolis, delivering mail. *Dug, the dog who's one of the workers for Inkopolis (OC) *Gus, the goose who's one workers for Inkopolis, and Dug's assistance (OC) *Ms. Hummer, a female humming bird florist and the owner of her florist store. She also works at Inkopolis High School. (OC) *Lima, a lime green inkling girl (Note: She's based on an official nameless lime green inkling girl from the original game, not an OC) *Riri, a pink optimistic, enthusiastic, but annoying and sometimes whiny inkling girl (Note: She's based on an official nameless pink inkling girl from the original game, not an OC) *Octarians and Octolings, the octopus-like creatures who lives in Octo Valley, and the antagonists, which they're Inkling enemies **Colonel Octavia, an Octoling who is a colonel and love interest of DJ Octavio, and she's also a secondary antagonist (OC) **DJ Octavio, a leader of the Octarians and a main antagonist **Tento, a Octarian who is one of Octavia's henchmen (OC) **Saucer, an elephant-like Octarian who's Octavia's henchmen (OC) **Loopus, DJ Octavio's annoying, goofy and clumpsy young cousin *The OctoCrew, a squadron of three Octarians tasked with hunting down Inklings in Inkopolis. **Ogordo, a fat and gluttonous Octarian **Octino, a very short Octarian and the leader of the trio. **Ovilo, a tall and slim Octarian. *Mario lookalike Inkling, resembles a Nintendo iconic mascot (OC) *Jelonzo, a jellyfish shop keeper of Jelly Fresh *Annie, a hipster female sea anemone shop keeper of Cooler Heads *Moe, a loud-mouth, sarcastic, rude, and criticizing clownfish who lives on Annie's hair. *Sparkles, the once Elite Octoling who has turned her bad Octoling Life Upside-down to ally with The inklings (OC) *Sakura, who was once also an Elite Octoling who sided with the inklings some time later near Octo Gorge. She was recently fired because of the same reason with Sparkles: she was talking to inkling targets (OC) *Francine Inkwell, Pen's mother (OC) *Clifford Inkwell, Pen's father (OC) Productions Development TBD. During development, it was pitched to have lack of dialogue to the characters, only the narrator to be the exception, for being closely faithful to the video game which the characters make noises to their language, until it was decided to have characters’ dialogue after it was thought the concept would be pretty annoying throughout an hour-long duration. TBD Animation TBD Voice acting TBD During the screen testing for the film, there were complains from the test audiance, including furious parents, over few words that used in the film, such as "crap", "douchebag", "hell", and "piss", which led the film's dialogue to be re-edited by replacing with different words and letters. The sound "b" was recorded and replaced the letter "p" with it to make a word "crab", and sometimes two letters "u" and "d" replaced "a" and "p" to make a word "crud". Lil's orignal dialogue was "Whatta a whiny douchebag he is anyways" at the Turf War scene, until three words "blooser he is" replaced "douchbag" to make a better sentence "Whatta a whiny 'blooser' he is anyways". Squidwin's orginal dialogue was "living hell" at the school scene where both him and Pen are discussing Squidwin's problem, until the word "nightmare" was replacing the word "hell" to make new sentence "living nightmare" despite his lip-sync dose not follow the alread siad word. And finally the word "piss" was replaced by two words "mad" and "angry". Voice cast *Zac Efron as Squidwin *Liliana Mumy as Pen *Raven-Symoné as Riri *Jeremy Shada as Peter *Olivia Olson as Lima *Josh Gad as Turner Jackson (or T.J.) *George Lopez as Judd *Patric Zimmerman as Li'l Judd *John Cleese as Cap'n Cuttlefish *Martin Short as Sheldon *John Leguizamo as Crusty Sean *Craig Robinson as Jelonzo *Anne Hathaway as Annie *Tom Kenny as Moe, some of the Inkling boys, and additional voices. *Kimiko Glenn as Callie and some of the inkling girls *Hailee Steinfeld as Marie *Wayne Knight as Earl *Eden Sher as Cindy *Jack Riley as Mr. Lob *Tim Curry as DJ Octavio *Tara Strong as Colonel Octavia (speaking voice), Young Squidwin (at age 6), some of Inkling girls, and additional voices. *Kazumi Evans, Colonel Octavia (singing voice) *Charlie Adler as Tento and additional voices *Jim Cummings as Saucer, Sir Jacques, and additional voices *Charles Martinet as a Mario-alike plumper inkling, and additional voices *Brad Garrett as Gaint colassal crab *Allison Janney as Francine *David Hyde Pierce as Clifford *Sofia Mali as Ruthie *Ellie Kemper as Aqua *Jay Baruchel as Lark *Andrea Bowen as Lilac "Lil" Teuthida *Mark Hamill as Dug, and Mail Stork *Jess Harnell as Gus *Jennifer Tilly as Ms. Hummer *Dan Castellaneta as Jelly, and additional voices *Danny Cooksey as Klips *Dee Bradley Baker as Clapper, some of Inkling boys, and additional voices *Eddie Deezen as Beako *Jeff Bennett as Fins, and additional voices *Thomas F. Wilson as Crush *Rob Paulsen as Gippy, Zapfish, Loopus, some of Inkling boys, and additional voices *Aubrey Plaza as Plumma, and some of Inkling girls *Dakota Fanning as Sparkles (Speaking Voice) *Taylor Swift as Sparkles (Singing Voice) *Teri Hatcher as Sakura (Speaking Voice) *Sia Furler as Sakura (Singing Voice) *Bill Fagerbakke as Ogordo *Seth Rogen as Octino * Chris Williams as Ovilio *Kevin Michael Richardson, Grey DeLisle, Cree Summer, Frank Welker, Debi Derryberry, Tress MacNeille, Elizabeth Daily, Vicki Lewis, Pamela Adlon, Laura Bailey, Samantha Kelly, Maurice LaMarche, Joshua Seth, Mona Marshall, Philece Sampler, Jessica Boone, Kira Vincent-Davis, Mandy Clark, Luci Christian, Roger Craig Smith, Rachael Lillis, Alex Walsh, Ian Jones-Quartey, Erica Mendez, Hynden Walch, Jessica DiCicco, Jane Krakowski, Danny Mann, Nika Futterman, Billy Connolly, Matthew W. Taylor, Peter Sohn, Charlie Day, Steve Buscemi, Aubrey Plaza, Bill Hader, Jillian Bell, John DiMaggio, Maile Flanagan, Chuck Powers, Colleen Clinkenbeard, Bella Hudson, Luci Christian, Candi Milo, Kathryn Cressida, Eddie Deezen, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Hilary Haag, Willow Smith, Zachary Gordon, Yuri Lowenthal, Michelle Creber, Madeleine Peters, Claire Corlett, Brynna Drummond, Kath Soucie, Cathy Weseluck, Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, and James Carter Cathcart as the additional voices. Promotion and merchandising *''Promotions'' *''food promotions'' *''toys and other merchandising'' *''The Splatoon Movie: The Novelization'' Soundtrack Song list TBD #It's a Blast! (at the opening credits; full song version is only on album; sung by TBD) #Dance of Victory (sung by Callie and Marie, voiced by TBD) #The Squid Sisters Song (soundtrack only; sung by Callie and Marie, voiced by TBD) #TBD (at the end credit; sung by TBD) #TBD (soundtrack only; sung by TBD) #TBD (soundtrack only; sung by TBD) #TBD (soundtrack only; sung by TBD) Score list The score contians music from the orginal game while the rest are orginal to the film version. #Squidwin's Birthday #Octo Valley/Exploering/The Chase/ Ruthie to the Rescue #Ruthie's Gone/Hope for Squidwin's Future #TBD Trivia * It is DreamWorks Animation's first film based on a video game. *The film takes the story elements between the first and second games of Splatoon. *The animation for the film is based up classic cartoons of the Golden Age of American Animation, mainly Looney Tunes. *In the game, Judd the cat didn't talk but meow with subtitles, compared to the film version, where he does. *The Inklings can be splatted on water in the game, while the film version, water does not affect the Inklings. *All animals, except the sea creatures and Judd, are extinct, but the film version has all kinds of anthropomorphic animals in Inkopolis. *The language of the game is not English but various sounds, called Inkling, while the film does have English throughout. *Spyke is never used in the film due to time issues. *A Inkling who look like Mario makes an cameo. *The animators and artist for the characters are Glen Keane (a former Disney animator) for the character design and supervising animation on Octavia, and Chris Sanders who is the storyboard artist and the character design for some Octaraians. See also /Quotes Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Films based on video games Category:Video games Category:Computer-animated films Category:Universal Pictures films